pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3
Patapon 3 '''(パタポン3') Is the latest and possibly final installment of the Patapon series. It focuses on the Patapons stopping the Seven Evil Spirits and their search for Earthend. It features the highest quality, new superheroes and a new style. Background In the most recent installment of the Patapon series, '''Patapon 3 '(パタポン3) begins directly where Patapon 2 ended, the Patapons finish building their Rainbow bridge and have crossed the river to a new land. They find a large mysterious box. When the Patapons opened the box, seven evil spirits came out and turned everyone into stone except for Hatapon. A new tribe called the Bonedeths is seen in the third game's demo, and even the Akumapon might be back, as they are shown in one of the game's trailers. It is unknown whether a tribe is merely a servant of each spirit, or actually manifestations of it. Six other, completely new tribes will likely be introduced in the third game's story. Also, inside the box is a Silver Hoshipon, which finds Almighty and offers to help restore some of the Patapons back to life. The first one Hoshipon restores is Hero and powers him up into Superhero Patapon (stronger version of Hero). Together, they found Hatapon playing PATA PATA PATA in which then you beat PON. After a while Hatapon gives you the PATA drum. Then the demo starts. Plus, the Patachat is available in Multiplayer Demo. Demo Multiplayer There is a multiplayer mode after the player finishes the story mode mission. It is similar to the Patagate in Patapon 2 but has some differences too. First of all, it has Ad-Hoc functionality to link with nearby players. But the biggest change is the infrastructure (online multiplayer) function; it can support 4 (some say it will have 6) people at a time in both Ad-Hoc and online play. It is also related to Patagate because you use Hero Patapons as your battle character. You can Chat now while playing. There are two missions you have to complete before you can start Versus mode. The first multiplayer mission is called Field Quest. Where you will first battle the Cyclops and the Bonedeth. The second one is called Multiplayer Dungeon. Where there is two parts of the level and the end you battle the Dragon. Unlike the first quest where you can play it by yourself , the second mission the patapons need to be level 2 or higher. Also there needs to be at least 2 people to play. As spoken above, Experience Points also play a role in Patapon 3. A new feature in Patapon 3 is the backwards gameplay, only in the dungeon; when you clear the first area of the quest you go down to a lower level, but the Patapons will walk the other way (the opposite of what they do in Patapon 1 and 2). WARNING: If you exit the mutiplayer screen and go back your hero will reset. If you beat the multiplayer dungeon's two floors, you unlock the versus mode, where two teams of four fight to the death. You can select any of the classes, and they're all level five by default. After a match is over, players are given experience points like in co-op mode, but the difference is that when you return to the title screen or turn the power off, you still keep your experience points from versus mode.There is also a demo in pspdemocenter.com where you can download the hundred hour Patapon 3 demo. New Features Advantages: *A new Superhero patapon unit takes over from the Hero unit. Superhero patapons look visually very different from previously released patapons, they have a human like posture and updated graphics. *More realistic backgrounds than ever. *Realistic Gameplay(Such as Giant Realistic Enemies like Dragons and Cyclops,Realistic Graphics such as the Attack and spikes) *You can now upgrade your weapons to increase their stats. *There is a PvP Versus Mode added. *Set Skills and Class Skills are added. *There is a new chat function, that allows you to select preset phrases. *Multiple new weapon types are added such as crossbows and blades. *All missions are now playable as multiplayer missions. *All patapons can now equip helmets. *Megapons attacks have been changed significantly. *Many New units *Patapon hideout changed into a more advance hideout and settings. *Your patapons can inflict new status affects *Each Boss now has a bar under it, representing the amount of HP it has. *Apparently a pause feature has been added Disadvantages: *All squad sizes are reduced down to 1. *Toripons are not in the game. *Miracles have been replaced with djinns. So we can't call a Rain, Earthquake, etc anymore. *Patapons that can carry shield do not attack while defending during the CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON chant (Unlike in Patapon 1 and 2). Neutral All items are recieved as random drops in Treasure Chests. ﻿﻿ It is unkown, but the Trifecta members, as Rarepons, may not have the actual Rarepon eye colour, as seen in the '100-Hour' Demo and several screenshots and videos. Perhaps they might change this when it comes to the finishing touches.﻿ ﻿ Cannon Hero Shooting.PNG|Multiplayer Defend Training.PNG|Defend Training Patapon Hideout.PNG|The Patapon Hideout Patapon 3.jpeg Gyabaan hero.png|A Superhero class Mogyu hero.png|Another Superhero class Ice dragon.png 44960 155397004491305 100000630184371 313324 5446182 n.jpg|New enemies First Mission.PNG|Reviving the Heroes Hero Spear Choose.PNG|New way of changing classes. Evil spirit talking.jpg Patapon-3-Release-Date.jpg Shield djinn.png Sabara djinn.png Missile Multiplayer.png 8 Player Race.PNG Googoo.jpg Weapons.png ﻿ Trivia *As of right now, it has been confirmed that the Patapon 3 multiplayer demo, has been taken off the PSN store. However, the demo can still be downloaded in Japanese HERE. Also, if you have downloaded the demo in the past, it can be re-downloaded through your history in the PSN store. *Images can be found HERE. *The 2nd DEMO called: Patapon 3 "Full of Surprises! 100 hours DEMO" is released at 6 January 2011 in Japanese and can still be downloaded in Japanese HERE *If you go to the Patapon 3 Official site, complete the minigame, create a wallpaper and publish it, you will get a code. That code unlocks something in the final release. It may be a piece of equipment, or maybe a secret Superhero. It could also unlock a stage, a Djinn, or anything in that matter. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe)thumb|left|250px|Official E3 trailer *Patapon 2 *Hero *Superhero Patapon *Almighty *Patapon Units *Dark Heroes Category:Patapon 3 Category:New units Category:Hero Category:Superhero Category:Bonedeth Category:Patapon Category:Story Character Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Akumapon Category:Dark Heroes